Love And To Be Loved In Return
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: The only people who could get banned from Build-A-Bear... Guess who! Read on, oh dear readers. Read on.


**I am going to take a little break from writing for a while; I'm going to (try!) and write a novel! And do some Beta-ing and stuff. So here's a little Finchel one shot; super cute too! Hope this tides you over!**

…

"Come on Finn!"

"Ugh, Rach? Do we have to?" Finn groaned as his mini sized tornado girlfriend physically dragged him towards Build-A-Bear. To get matching boy girl bears. To show their couple-ness. Ugh.

Rachel glared at him, if looks could kill he would be at his grave right know sticking out of flowers. "Finn." She stated eyes flaring, eyes focusing. "You did not just go there. You did not just complain about BUILD-A-BEAR!" Only Rachel would care so dearly for the small for the fact it was heaving with 'love', 'cuteness' and 'friendship'. And not quite there teens running around grabbing random bears with sickeningly adorable smiles on their faces. Ugh.

As Rachel made her way towards the yellow bins, lined with a bright poppy red which were individually filled with limp and lifeless shadows of cartoon-ish animals. Hearing her squeals' he wrapped her into a hug so he could feel them. "I am only doing this for you, 'Kay? You know that right?" Her breezy and bright laughter filled the empty tub of enjoyment. "Oh I know that!" she replied swirling her fingers around his chest flirting heavily. "And you know, if you do this for me I might just do something for you!" He smirked suddenly the day felt a whole lot better, Rachel could do that to him. "But you realize you still need to pretend that you are having fun?"

He picked a lion to regain some of his so called manliness. She chose a pink, sparkly and puffy unicorn. All to make him go crazy, he knew it. He knew that little glint in her eye, the way her checks lift but her mouth doesn't when she wants to smile but can't. Those milky brown chocolate orbs dancing while glancing at him with amusement. He loves those eyes whether there gazing at him lovingly, filled with hurt and betrayal or stuffed with anger and pain. He loves her.

At that huge machine next, you know the one. Where you put love into bear. Where he thinks he will throw up.

Rachel leant into the bearlovenater (that's what it's called; right?) and pressed her foot into the peddles, pressed good and hard. Till she felt a large, warm figure press into her. She smiled, closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of Finn. Giggling she lost all control and falling back into him, expecting him to catch her.

He didn't. Turns out his eyes were closed to. They fell into the rows of soft bear clothes behind them; shrieking. Luckily Finn didn't feel to much pain, football does that to you. He had broken Rachel's fall so she was okay. The Manager wasn't. He though a hissy fit that almost rivalled Rachel. Finn didn't tell his girlfriend though.

They got banned from Build-A-Bear. Seriously, who gets banned from Build-A-Bear? Rachel was currently crying, sobs wracking her body. Finn hated to see her this way, to break down; not like she normally does but really lose it. Emotionally.

"Aww Rachel don't cry, we'll find another Build-A-Thingy Mah Bob someday! Rachel?" Not really moving forward he sighed; this was not working. "Hey Rach? Rach I gott- hang on I have an idea!" Finn opened his voice and started singing;

_beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby_

By now many people were staring at him, confused. It wasn't always you see a teenager as stretched out as elastic singing to his sobbing girlfriend in the middle of the mall.__

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
I know you feel where I'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
on the carousel so around I spun  
with no directions just tryna get some  
tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
this is how i lost more than I had ever won  
and honestly i ended up with none  


Rachel lifted her head, tears glowing in her eyes. Shining, shining at Finn.

_there's no much nonsense  
it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
and I don't wanna sound redundant  
but I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
(that you wanna know)  
but never mind that we should let it go  
cause we don't wanna be a TV episode  
and all the bad thoughts just let them go  
_

Resting a hand over his one, her smooth, small fingers layed on his rough, sausage ones.

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothing on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby_

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

Stroking the calloused skin on his hand she began to sing along softly; humming under her breath so only Finn could hear.__

hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and I never seen another one  
look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
and you wild when you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me Mr. fantastic  
stop.. now think about it

I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
even way out there in Tokyo  
back home down in Georgia to New Orleans  
but you always steal the show  
and just like that girl you got me froze

She looked up at him and held the gaze for only a second until she burst out laughing. "You do realize I was only fakeing?" She told him between smirked while he blushed like a virgin. "Oh and Finn?" She caught his attention and glancing up he murmered a what.

"I love you."


End file.
